


Learn to Survive

by istartedtheapocalypse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istartedtheapocalypse/pseuds/istartedtheapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My grief lies all within, And these external manners of lament Are merely shadows to the unseen grief That swells with silence in the tortured soul”<br/>-William Shakespeare</p>
<p>An account of how various characters in Teen Wolf deal with the aftermath of Allison's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to Survive

Scott didn’t know who finally called the police to take her body away. He sat there, holding her for hours after she was dead. He felt the heat slowly leave her body and felt her go stiff, he had never experienced pain like this before. There was this pit in his stomach and an ache that started in his head and ran to every nerve in his body. But despite the agonizing pain, he felt numb.  
  
He looked down at his blood stained hands. This was the last time he would ever touch her. One time, when they were dating when she had fallen asleep in his bed and he remembered looking down at her still face, looking so peaceful and gentle. He had wanted to protect her. So much for that.  
  
Sometimes they would sit, her head in his lap, his arms wrapped around her. They could just talk for hours like that, and sometimes one of them would say those words that they both knew were true and didn’t need saying, but they said them anyway because those words across their lips tasted like a breath of fresh air. I love you. All those times saying it, holding her, with her head in his lap feel like a practice run now. For the last time.  
  
After they put her on the stretcher, and covered her up with a white cloth and rolled her away with insufficiently morbid faces, he felt Mr. Stilinski put a hand on his back. “I’m sorry, son”  
  
Scott looked up from his shaking, bloody hands with a blank face “Does it ever stop?”  
  
Stilinski crouched down next to him, now with tears, Scott saw, leaking from the corners of his eyes. “No” he said “No it doesn’t. You just have to learn to survive.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a series of short moments, so stay tuned. And thanks for reading (and maybe even commenting and liking???)


End file.
